regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter, The Six Births
Enter, The Six Births is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Iron Man gives Alexis Daggers, Lexi Daggers, Roxsis Daggers, Belinda Daggers, Melania Daggers and Melanie Daggers the Red Birth Driver, Dark Red Birth Driver, Blue Birth Driver, Pink Birth Driver and Orange Birth Drivers. Transcript *(This episode begins with Code Blue) *'Rigby': Hey, Leader Team. We were wrong. *'Troll Moko': It was a good idea to take us to the arcade. *'Mordecai': Yep. We got a high score on the arcade. *'Dan Zembrovski': We got a learn about them. *'Howard Weinerman': That's right. *'Randy Cunningham': You know we did good at a perfect score on the arcade. Just like the champions. *'Amanda Higborn': Yes. It was, Randy. *(Iron Man arrives with the case of Red Birth Driver, Dark Red Birth Driver, Blue Birth Driver, Pink Birth Driver, Orange Birth Driver and Orange Birth Prototype Driver) *'Captain America': Tony, what you got there? *(Iron Man opens the case revealed to be Red Birth Driver, Dark Red Birth Driver, Blue Birth Driver, Pink Birth Driver and Orange Birth Drivers) *'Iron Man': It's the Red Birth Driver, Dark Red Birth Driver, Blue Birth Driver, Pink Birth Driver, Orange Birth Driver and Orange Birth Prototype Driver. It's almost the same as the final product, but it can use Crane Arm, Breast Cannon, Drill Arm, Catepillar Leg, Shovel Arm and Cutter Wing. *'Spider-Man': Better than nothing. What are you going to do with those? *'Iron Man': I'm going give it to Alexis Daggers, Lexi Daggers, Roxsis Daggers, Belinda Daggers, Melania Daggers and Melanie Daggers. Here you go. *(Iron Man hands Alexis Daggers, Lexi Daggers, Roxsis Daggers, Belinda Daggers, Melania Daggers and Melanie Daggers the Red Birth Driver, Dark Red Birth Driver, Blue Birth Driver, Pink Birth Driver and Orange Birth Drivers) *'Alexis Daggers': Thanks. We gonna need that. *'Iron Man': Can you handle this yourselves? *'Lexi Daggers': Of course we can. Let's do it. *(At outside) *'Roxsis Daggers': Look! It's Beezara! *'Beezara': Who are you? *'Alexis Daggers, Lexi Daggers, Roxsis Daggers, Belinda Daggers, Melania Daggers and Melanie Daggers': Transform! *(Alexis Daggers, Lexi Daggers, Roxsis Daggers, Belinda Daggers, Melania Daggers and Melanie Daggers transform into Warrior Gods Rider Red Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Red Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Pink Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth and Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth Prototype) *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Red Birth': Alright. *'Beeezara': There's six Births! *'Warrior Gods Rider Blue Birth': Yes. They were. Let's go. *(Warrior Gods Rider Red Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Red Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Pink Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth Prototype and Beezara are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Pink Birth': Let's finish this! *'Red Birth Driver, Dark Red Birth Driver, Blue Birth Driver, Pink Birth Driver and Orange Birth Drivers': Breast Cannon! *(Warrior Gods Rider Red Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Red Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Pink Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth and Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth Prototype summons Breast Cannon) *'Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth': Alright! *'Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth Prototype': Charge complete! *'Warrior Gods Rider Red Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Red Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Pink Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth and Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth Prototype': Shoot! *(Warrior Gods Rider Red Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Dark Red Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Pink Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth and Warrior Gods Rider Orange Birth Prototype shoots Beezara) *'Beezara': Aah! *(Beezara is defeated) *'Warrior Gods Rider Red Birth': We did it. *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark Red Birth': Yeah. Come on. let's go back to the tower. *'Warrior Gods Rider Blue Birth': Right. *'of Enter, The Six Births' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited